1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras, and particularly to a photographic mode selector for a camera operable with a rechargeable flash device and an automatic film winding device (or film winder).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a single lens reflex camera with a winder scan operate in two photographic modes, namely, the continuous photographic mode and the single photographic mode. In the continuous photographic mode, an object is photographed and the exposed film frame wound repeatedly and continuously as long as the shutter button is depressed and until the shutter button is freed, at which point the photographic operation and the film winding operation are both stopped. In the single photographic mode, one picture is taken when the shutter is released and the exposed film frame is wound when the shutter button is freed. Both of these modes can be performed without problems when used in daylight photography. However, in flash photography, using an electronic flash device, the latter cannot charge completely at a speed at which the winder advances the film. This results in improper exposures.
As a result, when using a flash with a conventional single lens reflex camera having a winder, the photographer must always check the photographic mode of the camera. This is quite troublesome. Furthermore, there is a danger of wasting a great quantity of film when mistakenly using the flash in the continuous photographic mode because of a failure to check the photographic mode.